


Neglected

by SmallTimeWriter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTimeWriter/pseuds/SmallTimeWriter
Summary: "That's my Maze."





	Neglected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer or any of the character, give credit to those who deserve it.

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

 

_“That’s my Maze.”_

Maze felt her lips part on instinct as he leaned in towards her, her eyes focused on his lips and she could feel his eyes on her, his cologne flowing in her direction and she briefly closed her eyes to inhale. It felt like minutes that they stood like that before he pulled away taking the bottle of liquor with him, a smirk settling on those lips of his because he knew, knew exactly how he’d affected her. Maze allowed her gaze to follow after his retreating figure as he wandered back through the crowd towards his piano, a place where he felt connected. Her tongue ran across her bottom lip, feeling both disappointed and slightly angered that she had not received the kiss that she anticipated. Briefly overcome by the notion that things had changed once more.

She found herself wondering if he knew the meaning behind those words he spoke, how true they were. Since rising from Hell to wander the Earth, he had changed that much that she wondered if he had lost sight of whom she was to him. She was his, completely loyal, his protector and yet how could she protect him when he continued to wander into situations that threatened his life. He had no concept of how far his mortality spread; dancing with danger each moment he was still on Earth’s surface. To worsen the situation he seemed to take her concern for his life as jealously of a mortal woman and while she wished that it wasn’t at least partly true, it was, and that sense of jealously never would have affected her in the past. No. For a millennia she had been his one loyal follower, other demons were jealous of her because it was she whom he trusted yet one look from Chloe Decker wiped it all away.

Maze wanted that back, for him to realise that he was the Prince of Darkness, the King of Hell. If only he could see how much this world changed him, turned him from the Devil that delivered punishment, to the civilian who helped mortal police punish.

Taking a glass and bottle from behind the bar she pulled herself a drink, taking a moment to inhale the scent that rose from the glass. While it tasted divine, it had little to no affect on her body, meaning no amount of alcohol would erase this from her mind.

She had thought of several ways to ignite the flame inside him, to bring out the devil and it worked, could bring him out for a few moments when she pushed his buttons appropriately. After all even in Hell Lucifer had no tolerance for disrespect; he was a King and expected to be treated as such. However that flame she ignited would always dim after he’d spoken his piece in attempt to place her back in line. Those moments gave her a glimpse at her Master, the one she lusted after.

His music flowed through the room, drawing her to him with each note. Even in Hell when he played the music had flowed to her as if she was calling her, as always she followed that call walking around the bar and through the crowd of people. Maze was unsurprised to find him completely emerged in the music, eyes closed as his fingers danced across the keys; in moments like these she knew he was not paying attention to those around him.   
Unknown to him that this was one of her favourite past times, watching him be carefree with his love for the piano.

In that moment she wasn’t certain what came over her as she walked towards the piano and hoisted herself up onto the top, her feet resting on the seat. She knew he’d be able to sense her presence as he often could but to his credit he didn’t look at her, he continued to play and she sipped on her drink, watching the expression on his face as he let the music surround them.   
This spot on the piano felt all too familiar to her and she liked how it felt. This was her place, a place where she could watch him and allow her mind to clear.

“It has been a while since you’ve watched me play.” It was a statement, and the words drew her attention but he was not looking at her, eyes still closed as he played. The last time she’d sat on top of his piano was a few weeks after they arrived from Hell, it was the last time he had been openly affectionate with her. She found herself thinking of that moment often, especially now that Decker was on the scene.

Lucifer finished the piece before leaning up to fill himself another glass, looking up at Maze; he raised an eyebrow and studied her facial expressions. “What has happened?”

“Nothing.” Her answer was immediate and truthful to an extent. Nothing sinister had happened, however something inside her had or she wouldn’t be sitting here.

Lucifer’s head cocked to the side as he watched her, he was usually quiet able to read Maze, almost always knew what she was thinking, unless she was intentionally blocking him. “You’re hiding something from me.” He was briefly surprised he had not noticed before but he could not remember the last time he’d been able to read into her mind, while she could block him she usually didn’t because there was no need to hide anything from him, besides with enough force he was able to knock down any wall she built within her mind. “What is it?”

Maze had known what he was doing; she could feel it in the forefront of her mind, a slight pressure as he tried to peek inside. “Nothing.” It was a lie, and she sincerely hoped he didn’t realise it. The only reason she had put the wall up was because of her thoughts the past week. While she wouldn’t openly admit to being jealous, there was something inside of her that told her she was, and she certainly didn’t want Lucifer to know it.

“You lie.” The words were spoken not with anger but with curiosity, because Maze didn’t lie to him. “You cannot lie to the devil, Mazie, you know this.” He took a sip of his drink, watching as she did the same.

She wondered if he actually wanted to hear what she had to say or if it was just a forced act. “Play for me.” The request left her lips, unusual and it seemed to surprise him, for a moment she wondered if he would deny her.

“Sure, my dear.” He placed his crystal tumbler onto the top, his hands moving back to the keys hesitating for a moment. “Remove your wall.”

It was a request yet an order in the same sentence, and Maze found herself smile briefly at the thought of her Master, the one whom took what he wanted. “I have nothing to hide, you can trust me.” She tried to placate him, knowing that he should trust her, after all their time together that should have been cemented in their friendship. “Play for me.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrow at her but allowed his fingers to drift across the piano keys, music flowing to her ears, however this time he was not lost in the music, he was focusing on Maze as she closed her eyes. He was not angry that she had blocked him, curious perhaps to what she didn’t want him to see and yet it made him even more curious to see her sitting before him. It had been to long since they had done this, it was nothing extraordinary but to them it was special, intimate. Maze was the only demon/mortal he allowed to sit on top of his piano. Not that he had allowed her to begin with, she had done so despite his protests and without his permission it had become her place.

“You’re staring, Lucifer.”

He merely chuckled. “It appears I am.”

Maze opened one eye, looking down at him, feeling the pressure at the forefront of her mind once more. “Don’t.” The word moved from her mouth. “Please.” It was a very rare moment that you would hear a demon say **‘please’** , even more rare to hear it leave Maze’s lips. However she was more concerned with what his reaction would be to what he saw inside. With his personality unstable, it was impossible to know how he would deal with seeing her thought on killing Chloe just to make him hers again. The demon in her didn’t want to share her Master.

No longer playing, Lucifer watched Maze’s eyes, seeing the emotion play in them; she was obviously caught in her mind attempting to decipher her own thoughts. It was pointless for her to hold the wall, once he saw into her mind again; he would be able to retrieve whatever she was thinking with enough determination and persistence. It was not often that he actively sought out her thoughts; he did however know that he could dip into her mind whenever he felt the need arise. “Mazikeen…”

Maze had never loved her name, preferring the pet name he’d given her but hearing her name leave his lips sounded different, it brought the tiniest of smiles to her face. Slowly she slipped off the piano, sitting down beside him, her back to the instrument, head turned to face him. “Come upstairs, play privately for me.” The words were spoken quietly, unsurely, almost as if she was expecting he would deny her. It was a request, and normally she wouldn’t have asked, it wasn’t in her personality but he brought out something different in her. Part of it was a distraction to get him away from her thoughts, the other was determination to have him realise that she was here where she had always been. “Lucifer.” His name was spoken softly, as if she wanted him to realise that she needed this.

A look of recognition flickered in Lucifers eyes as he watched her, it had been quite some time since he played privately for Maze, and she never openly asked for it. “Oh Mazie,” He chuckled, his fingers brushing her hair away from her face giving him a clear view. “Have I been neglecting you, darling?” He smiled confidently. “That is why you’re here.” He spoke of her being beside him. “Why you’re hiding your thoughts.”

“It’s not…”

“You should have told me.” His fingers tangled in her hair, tugging to bring her head closer leaning closer to her. “Perhaps I’ve lost sight of you.” He brushed his lips across hers, not kissing her fully but knowing the affect he was having when her breath hitched. “What do you want, darling?”

“You.” Maze replied bluntly, getting straight to the point.

“That’s my Maze.” Lucifer chuckled; the word that left her lips only gave him confidence as his right hand ran lightly over her thigh. “Well who am I to deny you, my little demon? Shall we take this upstairs.” It wasn’t a question though it was phased like one as he rose from the bench pulling her up with him. “Just one more thing, Maze, before we continue.” He waited for the demon to lift her head, lowering his lips to her ear. “After this, you’ll lower that wall or I’ll be forced to break it.” His hands on her hips held her against him. “You won’t keep things from me.”

Maze stared up at him, to his confusion, she simply smirked. That was him, her King, her Master, taking control and demanding. It terrified her slightly to know what he would find, but with an incredibly satisfying time tonight he would perhaps overlook any threats he would find. “As you wish.” She placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly sliding them around his neck. “Shall we, my lord?”

“We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> End of Part 1. 
> 
> Thoughts? :)
> 
> Part 2 contains Lucifer seeing into Maze's mind, it will be up very soon!


End file.
